


Younger Kind

by lb4



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lb4/pseuds/lb4
Summary: A young ensign flirts with you and Scotty gets jealous and insecure.





	Younger Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Despite living close-ish to the Scottish border and sharing a good portion of their slang, this was bloody difficult to write, sorry if I messed up our loveable Scotty. Apologies to my Scottish ancestors x

The whirring and humming of the machines around you in Engineering have been your home for a long time. You had worked your way through the academy - listening intently to every piece of wisdom your tutors bestowed upon you. As an Ensign, you were lucky enough to be assigned to the best ship in the fleet - and along with it, the best engineering mind in Starfleet.

Montgomery Scott. 

In your mind, your immediate crush was obvious. Who wouldn’t be gushing over this wonderful man? He had so many admirable traits; he was smart and funny, not to mention his charming Scottish brogue. 

You had often followed him around like a lost puppy, soaking up his knowledge and experience. He always had time for your endless enthusiasm and interest in the Enterprise. You two shared many shifts working longer and harder than you should, just out of sheer appreciation for the ship. 

With such time spent together, you had bonded and become one of Scotty’s most trusted engineers. Despite the fact there were Lieutenants with more seniority - you had them beaten with zeal and skill, and this allowed you to be chosen for more difficult maintenance and missions when required. 

As time passed, you grew closer. 

Your feelings toward the man were quite clear to yourself, but you were never certain how he felt in return. You were always convinced he saw you as a mentee, a daughter figure.

It wasn’t until a near catastrophic warp drive malfunction that the older man revealed his true feelings. 

_The warp drive had undergone some routine maintenance a few days prior, and now something had gone terribly wrong._

_The problems showed slowly - slight power loss to propulsion, dropping in and out of warp unexpectedly._

_Ship diagnostics had not alerted anyone to the continually falling antimatter containment field strength until it was almost too late._

_You, Scotty and a few others were the only ones on rota at the moment with the shift usually being quiet - there was likely not enough hands to help._

_All of you worked as quickly as you could, fighting the trembling in your hands and the panic inside you. Despite the shared fear, some of the crew were not moving fast enough for Scotty’s liking._

_“Move quicker! 17% and still falling.”_

_His voice is so strained, he’s on the verge of tears._

_“I cannae lose her.”_

Once catastrophe was averted, you were sure Scotty needed a drink. 

Scotty seemed devastated at the possibility of losing the enterprise.

A few drinks in he admits it was the possibility of losing **you.**

* * *

You’re more than happy to focus on the wires, but your attention is slightly torn upon hearing your boyfriend’s voice, discussing maintenance with a group of ensigns. 

“Despite her impressive skills, Lieutenant (Y/L/N) cannae do it on her own, get ta helping!” He commands.

Walking away from Scotty and in your direction was a tall, young looking ensign - beaming from ear to ear and throwing you a wink.

As you were Scotty’s right hand woman, you were used to newer crew trying to suck up and gain your favour - but not so used to outright flirtation. 

You did your best to ignore the gesture.

“We will just be working on the power transfer conduits, nothing major.” You informed the ensign curtly. “We have a lot of work to be doing.” 

The ensign, “Johnson”, moves to start work as you gesture which conduit he should work on first.

You are naturally completely absorbed in your work, getting into a smooth rhythm and truly enjoying your work.

Distantly, you can hear Ensign Johnson attempting to strike up a conversation with you - at the moment he is recounting story after story from his time at the academy. 

Despite minimal input from you, he is happy to keep on talking about himself. It doesn’t bother you too much; he is at least a useful set of hands.

“When do you get off shift?” He asks.

You were unsure if you’d heard him correctly. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“When does your shift finish? Would you like to join me in the mess hall?”

You laugh softly. “I’m flattered, Ensign.”

“Is that a yes?” He asks hopefully.

“I’ll have to pass.” You pick up your tools and begin to walk off. “Are you okay to finish off that last conduit?”

The ensign nods without saying anything. 

* * *

You are beyond pleased to see your quarters when your shift finally finishes. The dim lighting and quiet ambience immediately help you relax. 

It wasn’t a particularly difficult day, just the last in a series of longer shifts with a heavy workload. 

Scotty enters the room without a word - you already feel uneasy. He was usually enthusiastic to see you - his solace amongst the chaos. Now, he looked sullen.

You had worked with Ensign Johnson, but Scotty was stuck with a large number of ensigns, introducing them to the ship and answering question after question - you supposed it had worn him down. 

“Tough day, babe?” You ask, looking up from the book you are reading. 

“Aye, you could say that.” His response is short, exasperated. He begins to undress from his engineering uniform, and you get a brief and appreciated look at the expanse of his back.

He’s not overly muscular, but well defined and peppered with soft hairs.

You give in to the temptation of seeing him like this and approach him, pressing yourself to his back and pushing your lips into his shoulder. 

He tenses at your touch and you immediately cease your advance. 

“Scotty, what’s the matter?”

“Ah, it’s nothin’” He sighs, moving off to head for the shower.

“Please, talk to me. I’ll help in any way I can, you know that.”

He turns to you, eyes glossy and saddened. “Well, I saw that wee ensign flirting with you - and, it reminded me that I’m just _too_ old for you. I’m always wonderin’ if I’m just not right for you. I dinnae what you see in me, you know? Compared to that strapping bloke.”

“I want you, Scotty. I always have, ever since I saw you. You’re gorgeous, even if you’re older, and that’s the least interesting thing about you…” You take his hands, and he moves closer to you. “You are so passionate and knowledgeable, you make me laugh. I could listen to you all day. You love me. I don’t need anything more than you.” 

“Ahh, yer too kind lassie.” He wraps his arms around you and holds you tight, hoping the embrace would soothe him some more. 

“No. Just honest.” You snuggle into his chest. “How about I join you in the shower, make you feel a little younger?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel, anyone? 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr, anotherstartrekimagineblog for requests <3


End file.
